WHY DON'T YOU AND I
by ChophiaBL-lover
Summary: oneshot, song fic. Lucas and Brooke are ready to move on from the school shooting event. Would they refind their love at Rachel's cabin? or would it have been to much to get through? my stomachs filled with the butterflies, but that's alright.


**hey! I know I should be writting for my other stories, i promise I've been working on them too, for both my other two stories I've been working on their next chapters and i also been working on others too, I couldn't help it. but I got a writer's block and saw the lyric of the beautiful song Why dont you and I of alex band and santana... and I immediately thought of Brucas!**

**Actually every songs reminds me of brucas, but whatever.**

**So this story takes place when they go to Rachel's cabin. I hope you enjoy it and please!! REVIEW!**

**WHY DON'T YOU AND I**

_Since the moment I spotted you_

_Walking round with little wings on my shoes _

_My stomach's filled with the butterflies…and it's alright_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lie_

_Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied (tongue-tied)_

She had always been the cheery girl, the girl with the big smile with deep dimples and kind eyes. Maybe that was what had Lucas since the beginning, the contrast on their moods. He could be reading, alone and silence all day, while Brooke couldn't tolerate silence, let alone awkward silence.

The first time she saw him, she knew he was different he made her feel butterflies, something she have never felt before and when they started dating she thought she knew how being in heaven must feel like. She was beyond happy, never crossed her mind that that feeling could disappear. But then _it _happened.

The first time he saw her, he was petrified by how gorgeous her best friend was. There was something about the curly blonde hair that made him weak in the knees. But when he first saw the _real_ Brooke he was beyond impressed, he knew she could became his new weakness, and he wasn't that wrong. He remembers the first time she tried to seduce him, he got tongue tied and couldn't even formed a coherent sentence. She had been a lot of his first and until today he wishes she could be all of his lasts.

Today was one of those they you wake up, see yourself in the mirror and say "Today is a new beginning", well at least for Brooke and Lucas today was one of those days. Today they'll be able to relax, and get away for everything that has made them suffer for the last three weeks. Three weeks ago, Keith Scott was murdered, three weeks ago Jimmy Edwards had changed and with him all Tree Hill. Lucas was devastated to say the least, but he wasn't the only one. Tree Hill High's students were still afraid to go to school and be shot, and parents were still scared out of their minds to loose their kids on another school shooting.

Today the gang was going to go to Rachel's cabin something Brooke and Lucas have been waiting for, an alone time for themselves and their best friends; and in Brooke's case one or two enemies too.

_Everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right _

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world _

_And be together forever _

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon_

_And straight on to heaven_

"You think it will get better?" asked her Luke. They were in the cabin's roof, looking at the stars, everything felt right and everybody was slowly healing. What worried Brooke was that Lucas sometimes was still too broody for even him. And even though she was glad he let her in, she was afraid she wasn't being any help.

"Of course, right now it may not seem that way but it all is going to be okay. You'll see in a few months you'll look back and you'll see how everything had change. Your mom will be better, Haley and Nathan will be stronger, Peyton will be happier and you will have the world at your feet Lucas Scott. So don't worry about anything anymore"

"Sometimes I feel like he's with me" he said in a vulnerable voice.

"He is, never doubt that Luke" silence followed Brooke's thoughts. She was quiet afraid that she had said the wrong things, maybe he didn't want to hear how in months or maybe years he'll be better; maybe she wasn't even supposed to answer him. These moments have happened a lot, moments where she's not sure she is saying the right things or when she doesn't really know how to make him feel better. The truth is she's missing his sweet broody boyfriend, she just wants him to be better, and that's all. Lucas wrapped her tighter in his embraced, and she _knew _things will get better.

"I love you, you know" he said in a husky voice looking at her straight in the eye with a soft smile playing on his lips. She knew why he was doing this, he was afraid to loose her; so she hugged him tighter too. "Promise me you'll never go, promise me you'll be with me forever" he muttered.

She felt like crying, every time he asked her to be with him forever, she loved him so much and even if she wasn't sure if they'd make it until forever, that didn't stopped her for promising him her forever. "I promise baby, I'll always be with you no matter what."

They spent that night in the roof, holding each other, loving each other, saving each other and promising the stars that as long as they shined they'll be together.

_Cause with out you they're never going to let me in_

_When's this fever going to break?_

_I think I've handled more than any man can take_

_I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around_

_And it's all right_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud _

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down _

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lie_

They were left alone, while the rest of the gang went to the groceries store went to get the basics. Two days have happened after the night at the roof and Brooke could see a change in Lucas' mood. He wasn't depressed anymore, he smiles way more than he had done in the last two and a half weeks and he was hornier too. Prove of that would be the heavy make out session they were having in they're room.

Brooke was under Lucas with just her bra and panties while Lucas had his boxers on and his black socks. He was giving her wet kisses all over her neck and she couldn't resist letting out a couple of moans as his hands travel around her body. He captured her lips with his and let her tongue caressed his, He loved her every part of her. It has been a long time since they've been together and he surely has missed her soft skin, her taste, her smell… she turned him, so now she was straddling him. She kissed his abs, and sucked on his neck before giving him sweet kiss along his jaw line. His hands roamed her body never stopping from massaging her. The fabric of her bra against his abs was driving him crazy and all he wanted was to take it off and have his way with his beautiful girlfriend; but, she deserved way more, she deserved romance and passion, she deserved it all. Brooke started going south, yeah _south_ he didn't know how much could he take. To have a girl so beautiful, hot and sexy to be your girlfriend was pretty great; but having such girl over you, making movements in his area and about to give him a blow job and he still trying to not just fuck her, yeah he didn't think a lot of guys could make it. But even he was putting that on question, maybe he could leave the love making for after they finished having sex, not that he'd be too tired to have a second round. As Brooke got nearer to Lucas Jr. she kisses his tight and… got up.

"What the…"

"Oh broody, I don't think I feel up to that" she said with a grin on her face and a devilish look, she was such a tease. She started picking up her clothes, but Lucas wasn't ready to leave it like that he put his arms around her waist from behind. He made sure to press his growing erection to her body, so she could know what she was doing to him, and kissed the spot behind her ear that he knew made her wild. She suppressed a moan, but turns around and kissed him passionately, he thought he had win and started making his way to the bed again, but she pushed him away, and picked up her clothes, and threw him his jeans. "C'mon Brooke!"

"They just arrived and as much as I want you… I don't think you could be quiet. You're always so loud…"

"Oh, now I'm the louder one? I remember a time when Haley knocked on your door so you could low your voice and let her sleep. And if I remember correctly all you were saying was something like "luuuuucaasssss, don't stop!" he said kinking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you were very good that night" she said like tasting that _amazing_ memory. "But still, we won't have loud sex with a bunch of friends outside, one thing is Haley, and other _very_ different is having Haley _and_ Nathan, and Peter Wentz, and Rachel outside"

"But, baby I really want you" he was begging now, and he really couldn't care less.

"Leave it for tonight" she said as she give him a sweet kiss on his lips "and I promise I'll make rock your world" but he was being stubborn and didn't kiss her back, so she kissed his neck and collarbone before going outside. Before she could close the door she caught Lucas' words

"I don't even like it, that much" he said, both knew how that was a total lie and laughed.

_Every time I try to talk to you _

_I get tongue tied (tongue tied)_

_Everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world_

_And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end. _

She lied. She really didn't care if the entire population of Tree Hill heard them while having sex; actually maybe she'd be embarrassed if Karen caught them _again _but that wouldn't stop her from having crazy loudly and great sex with his hot boyfriend. The truth was she was nervous; it had been such a long time since they've been together. She wanted it to be special, not just him wanting her so he would feel _someone._ She wanted him to make love to her like the passionate man she knew, the one that would take his time to satisfy her and wasn't afraid to let her know what he wanted. Maybe she was just scared, that they were in a place where there was no going back. They love each other so much, they have seen the other at their lowest; it didn't matter anything anymore, just their love. And she was scared, it was the first time she knew somebody else more than she knew herself, and also the first time another person knew everything about her.

But she wanted him; they could make it through anything. She knew it. The world could be theirs if they just put their minds on it. The fact that he had cheated didn't matter anymore, because that had made the stronger and no matter how many walls she had put around her, at the end he always destroyed them. And at the end of the day she was completely in love with Lucas Scott and Lucas Scott could do anything to have her in his arms. Their love will never end, she was sure about it. Whatever the future had for them, they'll end up together. That much could be said about their love.

_Right about the same time you walk by_

_And I say 'Oh here we go again_

_Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue tied (tongue tied)_

It took him a sixteen minutes shower to disappear the prove of the reaction he got from the closeness of her girlfriend and all it took her for turning him on again was walk from the kitchen to the living room. She was so beautiful, he would be nuts if he didn't want her. She caught his eyes and winked at him, before starting to walk over him and all he could think was _'oh here we go again'. _"Ready for tonight?" she asked him in her raspy, sexy voice she had.

"I've been ready my whole life"

_Everything I say to you _

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

"Oh! Lucaaaaaas!" Lucas thrusts one no two times more, before having the best orgasm in his life. Brooke's still trying to stabilize her breath, their sweat bodies still pressed together in the more delicious way. It was all Brooke wanted, hell it was more. Lucas has her over him, and kisses her in the forehead whispering "I love you Brooke Davis"

"is that your line to get me on a third round?" she said with a sexy voice, drawing 'BL's' in his chest.

"No, actually that's my line to hold you, pretty girl"

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon…_

**_Love yaa!, leave a review!_**

* * *


End file.
